


It's me

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil saves you and forget's that you don't know he's Matt Murdock when he goes in for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's me

As you go out into the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, you wish you’d gotten Matt to come with you. He only left your house about an hour ago, but you just remembered you need to have something ready for your boss in the morning. Something you don't have all the supplies for. You'd do it in the morning, but you know yourself. It will end up making you late, and you’d risk the worst Hell’s Kitchen has to offer this time of night before your boss’ wrath. Nothing’s going to happen to you, right? That's just something you hear about on the news. Wrong. You’re fine until you're about halfway home and you start getting nervous for some reason. You don’t see anyone, then out of nowhere, someone's dragging you into an alley. You let out a scream before one of the men clamps a hand over your mouth. The other takes out a knife and lets you feel it on your side.

“You’re going to do exactly as we tell you, understand sweetie?”

Before you can respond you hear something land on the ground behind you. “Let her go.”

The men turn to look at him, but keep you pinned to the wall. “Oh shit man, that’s daredevil.” The first one says before they exchange glances and run off.

Or they try to, Daredevil flips in front of them. “You’re going to go to the fifteenth precinct and turn yourselves in to Brett Mahoney. I’ll be right behind you making sure you do as I said.”

Daredevil rushes toward you and cages you in after they scramble off. You’re terrified at first, standing there frozen, before you realize he’s not doing anything. He just holds you in his arms like you’re his life line. You relax and let out a breath, letting your arms rest on his back. You're still confused, but you're okay with this. You need a good hug after that scare. Then he’s pulling back just far enough to kiss you.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispers between kisses.

You let him do it for a minute, once again in shock before you remember Matt, and push Daredevil away. “Listen, I appreciate you saving me, but if you’re looking for some sort of payment, you have the wrong person.” You start walking toward the street.

His eyes widen under the mask before he runs after you, stuttering your name. 

The fact that he knows your name is what makes you turn around. You watch him as he slides off his mask. When you see that it’s Matt, you stand there, going into shock for the third time tonight. Or maybe it’s the fourth. You’re losing track.

“It’s me.”

“I see that.”

“I’m so sorry about kissing you back there. It’s no excuse, but I was just so relieved that I got to you in time. I kind of forgot I was Daredevil and not Matt Murdock.”

You nod. “Well that’s the most interesting first kiss I’ve ever had.”

He tilts his head to the side. “You’re not mad?”

“I don’t know what I am. I don’t think I’m mad. Do you think we could try that kiss again though? I won't push you away this time.”

He smiles. “Definitely.”

He crosses the distance between the two of you and presses his lips to yours. As he leans in, his hands find the wall to support himself, and you lose track of time as you stand there kissing him. That is, until someone walks by and recognizes him.

You feel someone grab your arm and you break the kiss to look at them. Matt takes the time to turn and slip his mask on.

“Are you alright miss?” A tall, muscular, African-American man asks you.

You blush. “Uh, yeah. Some guys just attacked me and he came and scared them off. Then I found out I knew him and- uh, yeah.” You stumble through your explanation.

The man analyzes you then nods. “Okay, sorry. I’ve heard mixed reviews about this guy and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I own that bar” he points behind him. “And I have to break that sort of thing up on a regular basis.”

You look behind him and see a neon sign that says “Luke’s.” “So you’re Luke I’m guessing.”

He nods.

You tell him your name and extend your hand. 

He shakes it and apologizes again. “I won’t bother you two anymore, but you might want to get a room if you’re going to keep going with this.”

You chuckle. “Yeah, thanks.”

He gives a business like nod and walks away.

You and Matt start laughing. “Maybe we should head back to your place.” Matt suggests.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” You agree.

You walk hand in hand through the near empty streets, only getting a few strange looks. You brush it off with a quick “Costume party” as you walk past. Matt waits as you unlock the door to your apartment, then goes to leave. You grab him where his neck and shoulder connect and pull him into your sitting room. He laughs as you push him onto the sofa and make yourself comfortable in his lap. “May I?” You slip your fingers under his mask. When he nods you slide it off. “Okay, so talk to me. First of all, are you even blind?”

He nods. “I am.”

“Okay, good. Because you’d be a pretty big dick if you were faking that.”

He chuckles. “At least I’d be pretty and big."

You shake your head and smack the back of his head. “There were no commas in that sentence that would give it that connotation and you know it. Speaking of which, remind me to ask you about how punctuation works in braille."

He smiles. "I thought you were going somewhere else with that for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get there soon. First though, I want to know how you do what you do.”

He chuckles and nods. “Alright, so you know those people like the Avengers? Gifted, enhanced, freaks. Whatever you want to call them.”

“Yeah.” You murmur.

“Well I guess you could say that I’m one of them.”

“Okay… it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. What’s your power?”

“I can tell when people are lying. Every time. And if I listen close enough, sometimes I can hear the truth.”

“So you read minds?”

“No, but I see the confusion. It’s more like reading emotions.” He goes on to explain how the accident that blinded him gave him his powers. He tells you about the extent of what he can do and about the man who trained him.

When he’s finished you nod. “Okay.”

He sits there, not knowing what to do. “Okay? You’re not going to freak out?”

“I don’t see a reason to. Did you think I would?”

“Seems like the general reaction.”

“No, I see that what you do is important to a lot of people. Myself included. It doesn’t mean I won’t worry, but in my opinion it’s no different than dating someone who’s a police officer or a firefighter.”

He smiles. “I’m glad.”

You lean in for a proper kiss this time, and he winds his arms around your waist as he reciprocates.


End file.
